


requests

by korrasforevergirl



Series: vulnerability [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasforevergirl/pseuds/korrasforevergirl
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: vulnerability [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774177
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	requests

“Adora... Adora!!”, a voice calls to Adora, trying to get her attention. She has gotten distracted yet again, by the same thing that has always distracted her. Rather it be in earnest, curiosity or...something more. Adora blinks, finally hearing her name and snaps her head up, looking around a bit. Glimmer huffs a bit, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Can you--Can you stop staring at Catra’s ass for five minutes--”

Adora gasps, “I-I was not!!!” Her head turns as Catra looks back at her, raising an eyebrow with a smirk that just says ‘ _really, Adora?’_ Adora’s face flushes and she shakes her head, voice getting a little whiney. “I’m not, I was just-just watching your tail...”

Catra snorts, “Oh, right, okay. As usual, huh?” That was the excuse or defense Adora always since they were little when she would get distracted. Sure, when they were kids, it was true and she would find out when her tail got gently snatched or pinned on the ground all of a sudden. “Then what’s so interesting about my tail, huh?” She wiggles her hips, as if to give emphasis when she’s really just shaking her ass for Adora to tease her.

“I-It--”, Adora starts, but she can’t finish. She pouts and looks away, “I was just looking at your tail...” That’s how she always reasoned with herself when they hit puberty and Catra was suddenly becoming so attractive to her and not just her cute silly best friend. In fact, she was becoming beautiful and hot and she always thought her-- proportions were cute. She never looked at her hungrily, she just...looked at her curiously and with love. She promised that to herself, and that promise was broken the next morning she woke up and found Catra on her back in her bed kind of stretched out, even while curled up beside her legs. She was so adorable, but..the pose really made her look at her curves. It was like when they spar or train, only stopped motion. She wouldn’t allow herself to think about that, or how she can’t stop thinking about her, or how she would wonder if Catra would even have her. _She was not looking at her ass... Just like how she wasn’t looking at Scorpia’s or Huntara’s arms or that other woman’s arms at that party._ Adora sighs and looks sheepishly back at Catra, who is blushing lightly. 

“Are we done? Can we continue or do I need to make seating arrangements?”, Glimmer deadpans, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oooo, if we are doing seating arrangements, feel free to assign me to my fair maiden’s lap!”, Sea Hawk excitedly bellows. Catra and Glimmer join Mermista in groaning, while Scorpia haws at how sweet that is.

After the meeting for status report on all the kingdoms, Adora catches Catra when she leaves. “Can we have some time alone?”

Catra raises an eyebrow and snorts, but it dies down a bit when she sees Adora looks kind of serious. Her brow creases worriedly, “Uh, yeah. What’s wrong? Did we upset you?” They start walking back to their room and Catra holds Adora’s hand.

“No... Well, a little, but I’ve... I’ve been telling myself for a while, since we were younger a lot of things”, Adora starts, looking down at the floors of Brightmoon. “You guys already know a lot of them. But-- Well-- Maybe it’s best if I start this a different way.” Adora stops abruptly and grabs Catra’s other hand. She holds them up and looks at them, before looking up at Catra.

Catra’s cheeks blush lightly, and her eyes widen a bit. She doesn’t understand what’s going on. The two of them have been great since she and Adora.. Had that rubbing thing happen. Now Adora seems worried about something, which makes her worry. “What?”

It takes a few moments for Adora to blurt it out, “Can I grab your ass??”

Catra’s ears go down and her tail fluffs up, her face flushing red as well. “Wh-What the hell, Adora, are you asking the whole kingdom?!”, She squeaks, looking around to see if anyone was around to hear. Her heart is pounding now, hearing that Adora _wants_ to touch her more. “...You want to?”

“Y-Yeah.... I actually want to do a lot...like what we did the other day or a few days ago..”, Adora admits in a smaller voice. “Can-Can I ask that?”

Catra pushes Adora against the wall and kisses her deeply. She presses firmly on her shoulders, her signal that she’s about to jump so Adora can hold her. When they embrace as such, Catra’s legs wrap around Adora’s waist and she purrs happily. Adora holds her as close as she can, then feels one of her hands guided to Catra’s ass. She squeezes it and feels Catra moan against her mouth. “F-Fffuck”, she pants and her claws dig into Adora’s shoulders.

Adora carries Catra back to their room and pins her down on the bed. She moans as they kiss and she then straddles her. Adora’s hands are roaming everywhere now, confidently going under Catra’s shirt and then her sports bra. 

“T-Take it off”, Catra groans already. 

She does, eagerly pulling off Catra’s shirt. She then pulls down Catra’s thigh high sock boot things and her shorts. Adora restraddles Catra, panting and looking down at Catra who pants back at her, cheeks as flushed as hers. Her eyes are wide, pupils narrow as she looks up at Adora. “..I want to touch you again. Can I...” Adora runs her finger tips over Catra’s abs and the little happy trail of fluff that runs down above and down her navel to the bottom of her tummy. _So cute. “_ I’ve always been looking at your ass, I think.. Since we..grew up...”

Catra’s jaw clenches a bit, her lips pursing or pressing together as she just observes Adora. She doesn’t want to distract her while she gets this out, but Adora is very distracting herself. 

“I am..curious about your tail...but I’ve just been using that as an excuse to look at your ass. Sometimes. It’s so cute and little. You make such cute sounds when I grab it”, Adora continues. She smiles lovingly at Catra and sighs happily. “Do you want me to make you feel good?”

Catra wordlessly nods, finding assertive, maybe even confident Adora hot. Mesmerizing. “Y-You don’t have to ask, Adora... I know you’ll know what I want and won’t push that unless I ask now.. You’ve been good about touching me and.. I really like the way you touch me... It makes me feel wanted.”

Adora leans down and kisses Catra deeply, “I want you so bad, I want to hear you moan for me because I love your voice and your sounds and your body and your-your hair--your everything.” One of her hands rubs Catra's left thigh, earning a squeaky moan. 

"A-Aaah... That's so good..", Catra whispers and rolls her head back. "I think I'm really sensitive right now.."

Adora looks up at Catra, "Is that good or bad?"

Catra bites her lip and whines, "Touch me already and find out."

Adora smirks a bit and gently sits up. Two fingers run up and down the shape of Catra's crotch over her boyshorts. Adora makes her mouth busy by latching onto Catra's neck and sucking and kissing it gently in various places. She rubs a little harder, pressing her whole hand against the damp fabric.

"O-Oh!", Catra squeaks when she feels Adora's thumb accidentally brush against the cloth in a way that presses against her clit. "T-Take my--Take them off, please!!" When they're off, she pants heavily and gasps. She closes her eyes tight and breathes deeply. "I-It hurts... It just-- It's so much.." She looks down at Adora, who looks like she wants to ask if she wants her to stop. "I don't know! You not touching me right now hurts... but... it didn't hurt so much when you were..." Her cheeks flush. "Adoraaa...", she whines. 

Adora bites her lip, not looking down. "I.. I don't know what to do..."

Catra swallows hard and tries to calm her breathing some. "...Do you want to look at me?"

"I...", she starts, but then Catra stares into her eyes. Silently pleading with Adora to be honest with herself, and her. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Catra sighs and crosses her arms. "I don't know what I can say to you to make you not think that. But I asked you if you wanted to...to look at me. All of me..."

Adora immediately answers, "Yes."

"Then... look already, dummy...", Catra says with a little smile. "You can look at me."

Adora sits back and spreads Catra's legs slowly, then looks at Catra's face. "Can I--" She stops herself and just gets to taking off Catra's sports bra top. "Okay... I'm going to look at you naked and...because I've wanted to look at you for so long... And you want me to look at you--"

"--and have wanted you to look at me this way for so long", Catra gently adds. She grabs Adora's hand and squeezes it. 

Adora blushes and smiles softly, "Really?" When she gets a nod, she watches Catra pull her feet back to her thighs so her knees are kind of propped up. This allows Adora to rest her cheek against one of them and she sighs happily. "I love you..." She then kisses her knee softly, and gently kisses down her leg to her thigh and changes legs. 

Catra sighs and moans, heart racing now. "O-Oh! Adora!!", she hisses, feeling the ache between her legs worsen. 

Without thought, Adora worriedly leans forward and buries her face between Catra's legs. She kisses her wet sex as if it were a booboo, wanting to kiss it better like she would the rest of Catra. "Is that better??", Adora asks with genuine worry, raising her head and looking up at Catra.

Catra just stares back at Adora, pupils so narrow that they look like tiny slits. "Wh-- What was that? What did you just do to me?"

"I kissed--", Adora's face flushes. She looks down between Catra's legs at her soaked sex now and then back at Catra with wide eyes. "I-I...I kissed it better..."

"Gross!!", Catra squeaks and they still just stare at each other for a minute. She watches Adora lick her lips and _fuck._ "...Do it again..." Upon request, Adora does as asked and kisses Catra's wet sex again. She also kisses the rest of her afterwards and starts rubbing it now, bare. She feels how wet Catra is as her slick coats her fingers eagerly. She kisses her breasts and nipples, giving them loving and equal attention. "Fuck, Adora, it feels so good!!", Catra cries out and rocks her hips eagerly. She then suddenly gasps and grabs onto Adora's forearm hard. Her claws dig in, making Adora moan, too. She stills herself as she feels Catra's body arch into her. "H-Hhh...!!!" After a couple moments, she exhales and collapses on the bed, panting heavily. "A... Adora..."

Adora's hand is now coated with Catra's orgasm, sticking to her fingers. She holds up her hand curiously and Catra watches her with half lidded eyes as she comes down. Adora tilts her head and gives her hand a lick. She hums in thought and licks again before wiping it off. She looks at Catra, who is just staring in curious awe. Adora lays down on her and holds her close, just as last time. "Was.. Was that good?"

Catra blinks and realize Adora has said something. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, better than last time. Did you just lick my...stuff off your hand?"

"I was curious. It doesn't taste bad", Adora shrugs and cuddles with Catra. "..Was it wrong?"

"No!! No.. It was... It was kind of hot. Um.. Please do it again sometime...", Catra asks sheepishly. "I-If you find yourself wanting to." Her eyes then widen and she smirks. "Actually. Why don't we do something fun with it? You can do it if you initiate this next time."

Adora's eyes narrow in determination and she kisses Catra to accept the challenge. "Okay. I accept your challenge."


End file.
